ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunger Games
Plot Ben and Rook are chilling out in Mr. Smoothy, drinking away peacefully. Ben looks up into the clear blue sky, and smiles. No turmoil, havoc or chaos has occurred yet, to Ben’s enjoyment. (Rook): It’s so sunny today, perhaps we should contact Gwendolyn and ask if she wants to come to the beach with us… (Ben): I don’t know, last time we did that, Zombozo decided to cause havoc. I’m not saying that it is a bad idea, I’m just saying that I’m not risking it. Ben and Rook continue drinking their smoothies, until a mysterious flat enters the main road; Charles Zenith appears, and grabs out his microphone. (Charles Zenith): Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most delicious game, where we take contestants to a wild ride of turmoil, suspension, and antiquity! Charles Zenith walks over to Ben and Rook, acknowledging their presence. (Rook): May I remind you, Charles Zenith, that what you’re about to do, is not going to work… (Charles Zenith): So you don’t want to be a contestant for the upcoming hunger games tournament? (Ben): Hunger Games? Is that a food competition? (Rook): No, Ben. The Hunger Games is a survival competition, to see who can survive the longest (Ben): So like a battle royale sort of competition? (Charles Zenith): Indeed! Charles Zenith teleports Ben and Rook into the competition, surrounded by other contestants. Ben gulps in fear, while Rook is shocked. (Charles Zenith): Ben and Rook, meet your competitors: Mistress Justice, Cat Blanc, Gumball and Nicole Watterson, Kevin Reynolds, Tyler Bowman, Tikki, Plagg, Star-Lord, Drift, Lyon Moreton, Soul Stanford, Saitama, Ciel Phantomhive, Toy Chica, Mangle, Mordecai, Rigby, Hatsune Miku, Megurine, Luka, Jeffree Star and Nikita Dragun. Ben and Rook walk over to them, not knowing that they're in teams of two. As soon as they get to the other side, Soul turns to face Ben and thinks that Ben will just one shot everyone in the match. (Charles Zenith): The match will be 2 weeks long, and once you die, there is no way for you to come back to life. Just simple explanations really... I forgot to mention that transforming into aliens are prohibited, and using technology, or anything to do with using superpowers are not allowed. Ben looks down at the Omnitrix and turns it off. Zenith walks everyone to the Cornucopia, surrounded by weapons, shields, explosives and meds. (Charles Zenith): By the way, arena's are optional, by the host of course, and there's going to be a feast, with food, drinks, and memoirs of your family, who once stepped foot on this Earth before you... The horns begin to blow, causing everyone to rush and bring everything they need to survive. (Charles Zenith): Let the game begin! After they grab everything they need to survive, they run out and head their seperate ways. Charles Zenith teleports away, in hopes that Ben Tennyson is eliminated. Ben and Rook run into woods and prepare to hunt for some food to eat, while everyone else, was prepared to ambush and attack. Ben attempts to climb a tree; the branch snaps, causing Ben to fall. Rook quickly catches him before Ben plummited to his death. Arrows were shot from afar, and one aimed close to Ben's head. (Ben): Gah! Ben dodges the arrows, which end up piercing the tree; Ben and Rook quickly evacuate the area before getting attacked by other various weapons. At the other side, Saitama and Ciel create themselves slingshots in order to shoot things at people, but luck wasnt on their side, as Miku triumphantly kills them both with sais. Luka runs in and grabs their supplies, then, they escape before they get ambused. (Miku): That was so easy, Luka! (Luka): Yes, Miku. We need to be careful next time, because we don't know if we'd get attacked by the other contestants. (Miku): I see... we have the advantage on destroying everyone else, including Ben Tennyson. Miku and Luka keep running before Luka almost got shot by Lyon with a bow and arrow. (Lyon): Damn! I thought that would work... Luka looks up and sees Lyon, escaping, so she doesn't proceed to attack. Lyon heads off to find Soul, who is currently busy fighting against Kevin and Tyler. Soul throws explosives at them, killing them both. Lyon reaches Soul, who puts his explosives away. (Soul): Any luck on killing Megurine Luka? (Lyon): Unfortunately, no... I missed my target (Soul): As long as if you're alive, then that's all I care about Lyon begins to blush. Lyon and Soul head off to find some more supplies. They reach a cave, surrounded by bears, so they decide not to go inside. A few hours go by, and the sky was getting dark. Lyon sets up the campfire, while Soul creates the fire. They cuddle up near the fire, warming their food, ready to eat. (Soul): Tomorrow's going to be quite intense (Lyon): Why's that? (Soul): We're going to be splitting up, so we'd have to be careful, whether we die or not... (Lyon): Fine by me, my new target is Nicole Watterson, and if that doesn't work, then I'll go against Cat Blanc. (Soul): Okay... Lyon and Soul then prepare to eat, until Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko appear from the bushes. Confused, Lyon and Soul back away. (Ben): Have you guys seen Mistress Fortune? (Lyon): No, not at all... (Ben): Damn! She escaped from us yet again... (Soul): Wait, isn't she also known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The person who is the superhero called Ladybug Ben looks at Soul with a surprised look on his face. Soul then traces his words carefully. (Soul): My mistake, maybe I shouldn't have said that (Mistress Fortune): And thanks to you, you're all going to die. Ben and Rook, along with Lyon and Soul try to escape, but Mistress Fortune uses her Lucky Charm, which sends out a long rope. (Ben): So much for us now using our powers... (Rook): Yes, that is cheating! (Ben): Well if she's not playing by the rules, then why should I? Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Ghostfreak. Mistress Fortune throws the other end of the rope, to which Ghostfreak grabs hold of. He yanks it, causing her to fall; he then punches her over to the other end. Ghostfreak turns to face Rook and the rest. (Ghostfreak): Your turn, partner! Rook runs in to join the fight; he activates the staff selection from his Proto-TOOL and uses it to launch himself to where Mistress Fortune is. She gets up from the floor and calls for Cat Blanc, who was waiting to attack since she approached them five minutes ago. (Cat Blanc): you called, m'lady? (Mistress Fortune): Yes... Destroy them! (Cat Blanc): With pleasure. CATACLYSM! Cat Blanc calls upon his destructive attack, shockening Rook and the rest, except Ben. Ghostfreak switches into Feedback and waits for Cat Blanc to attack. Cat Blanc blasts Feedback with the attack, only for Feedback to absorb it. Shocked by the latter, Cat Blanc and Mistress Fortune evacuate. Feedback redirects the attack at Mistress Fortune, killing her in the process. Cat Blanc, who is now left powerless, manages to escape. Feedback transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Now that Mistress Fortune is down, we still have to defeat Cat Blanc (Lyon): I'm planning on doing the same, maybe we can create an alliance together so we can take down other contestants with ease (Ben): Sounds like a good idea; I'm in! Ben, Rook, Lyon and Soul create an alliance, creating a team of four; meanwhile Cat Blanc is still running away from the battle Ben just finished. Cat Blanc reaches a bush with berries. (Cat Blanc): Finally, some good food! Cat Blanc reaches for the berries, but is interrupted by Drift and Star-Lord. Furious about their disobedience, Cat Blanc turns around and sees them with their slingshots, bows and arrows. (Cat Blanc): It wasn't a wise decision to do that. After all, I am Cat Blanc, and I hearby declare you both deceased! (Star-Lord): Could you please speak with a modern tone? None of us here understand medieval culture... (Drift): not only that, but you look ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (Cat Blanc): Enough! My team member has died thanks to Ben Tennyson; would you guys help me on killing him? (Star-Lord): Sorry, mate, but we don't team up with losers... Furious about what they've said, Cat Blanc creates a huge cataclysm attack, and is ready to use it on Drift and Star-Lord. (Cat Blanc): You two have got five seconds to take back what you've said before I destroy you both, and me, and the entire Earth along with everything in the entire universe! Cat Blanc, with the face of thunder, makes his attack bigger. Sweating, and thinking of a way to survive, Star-Lord tries to calm him down, but it was already too late. Cat Blanc engulfs himself in the cataclysm attack, causing it to expand rapidly. (Drift): Dude, think of something! (Star-Lord): I can't! (Drift): Can't, or won't? Cat Blanc walks over to them, laughing. (Cat Blanc): Too late, your lives are about to pay! Cat Blanc kills both Star-Lord and Drift, then shrinks the attack. Before he decided to flee from the scene, Cat Blanc decapitates them both, hanging their bodies on a tree branch. Cat Blanc then leaves. After about half an hour of walking, Cat Blanc finds himself a small tent. He gets in and sleeps for the rest of the night. The second day arrives, and Charles Zenith teleports in the arena. (Charles Zenith): Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to round two; in today's round, it is an arena match, and today's arena round is a huge tsunami. Prepare yourselves, it's going to be a wet and wild ride! Charles Zenith teleports away, and the ground begins to shake; the tsunami enters through, slamming and crashing everything. Ben sees the wave, scared! (Ben): Run, go, hide! Rook, Soul and Lyon run, while Ben backs a few paces. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill, in hopes of freezing the huge wave, to no avail. Big Chill had to think of another plan, in hopes of stopping the tsunami. At the opposite side of the arena, Tikki and Plagg were fighting off Toy Chica until they see Ben Tennyson as Big Chill flying towards them. Big Chill swoops down and lands on the ground, folding his wings into his cloacked form. (Big Chill): There's a tsunami! (Plagg): That's impossible, no eathquake has occured yet... Big Chill points to where the tsunami is. Shocked, Plagg and Tikki try to come up with a plan to get rid of it. Toy Chica, was doomed. (Toy Chica): Well, I'm screwed! (Big Chill): No you're not; the tsunami hasnt reached this bit yet. Big Chill unfolds his wings and flies back to where Rook, Soul and Lyon are curently, and luck was on their side, as Rook crafts a boat. Soul and Lyon were petrified, as they thought they would die, but Big Chill swoops in and attempts to freeze the tsunami again, but this time, it was frozen solid. Big Chill lands on the floor, folding his wings into his cloacked form. (Big Chill): Now that's cold blooded! Big Chill transforms back into Ben and heads off to where Rook and the rest of his team were standing. They then head off in search for more meds, food, and supplies. Charles Zenith teleports in and finds the tsunami frozen on the spot. Furious about Ben still being alive, Charles Zenith teleports away, thnking of a new way to put an end to Ben Tennyson. He then thinks of doing a second arena round. He activates poisonous gas to the arena. Gas was spreading everywhere, and trees were falling apart almost instantaneously. Soul turns back and sees the poisonous gas. (Soul): Umm, guys? We might have a problem. As Ben and the rest turn around, they were getting ambushed by everyone else, evacuating, and getting ambushed by the gas, ready to put an end to Ben once and for all. Ben and the rest start running, but Ben trips over a tree stub, falling over. The gas reaches Ben's legs (Rook, Lyon and Soul): Ben! NO! Ben removes the Omnitrix and throws it to Lyon, who puts it on his wrist. (Ben): It's just a gadget, be the hero Ben gets engulfed by the poisonous gas, killing him in the process, Lyon and the rest continue running, until the poisonous gas clears away. Ben is officially dead. Lyon looks at the Omnitrix which latches on his wrist and cries, Soul runs up to him and attempts to comfort him, while Rook looks down in disappointment; his own partner, who's been fighting bad guys by his side, has died by poisonous gases. Rook looks up, to see Soul hugging Lyon, who is still bursting into tears. (Lyon, crying): I can't believe he's gone... Lyon grips hard onto Soul, still crying. Soul hugs him back in return. (Soul): It's okay, Lyon... everything will be alright, I promise The sky turns black, the wind is cold, Ben is dead, and Lyon is still upset, that his childhood hero has been killed by the poisonous gas. Rook grabs firewood and throws it into the fire. Lyon still looks at the Omnitrix, remembering the times Ben failed on getting the correct alien for the job. Cat Blanc comes in and sees the three. Confused, Cat Blanc sits down. (Cat Blanc): Where's Ben? (Lyon): He's dead; the poisonous gas got him which ended his life. That's why I got the Omnitrix on my wrist. (Cat Blanc): Oh, I'm very sorry about that... (Lyon, angry): Why should you?! You attacked us, and now that he's dead, I can blame both you and Mistress Fortune for what has happened! (Cat Blanc): Calm down! (Lyon): Never! I won't stop until everyone is killed so I can achieve the goal I've been wanting since Ben died! Soul, Rook and Cat Blanc look at Lyon in shock. Realising his mistake, Lyon stops and curls himself into a ball, starting to cry again. Lyon then whispers a song Cat Blanc sings. Cat Blanc, listening to Lyon, sings along, until Lyon stops. (Cat Blanc): Sorry! Lyon looks at Soul, who understands his pain, when suddenly, an explosive was thrown from nearby. Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka walk out from the bushes, armed with explosives. Lyon dials the Omnitrix in hopes for Gravattack, but gets Echo Echo instead (Echo Echo): Aw come on! Can this Omntrix do anything right? Miku throws an explosive, which explodes. Soul, Rook and Cat Blanc escape, while Echo Echo duplicates into three and charges after Miku and Luka. Echo Echo jumps onto Luka, who trips and falls in the process, she grabs hold of his arms and throws him over into the frozen lake; Rook, Soul and Cat Blanc stop running as soon as they heard a huge splash. (Soul): Not Lyon too! We were doing so well. Soul starts weeping, but the weeping is cut, as the lake turns to solid ice. Big Chill phases upwards from the lake and turns tangible. He freezes Luka, but Miku began shooting arrows at him. Cat Blanc runs over to Miku. (Cat Blanc): MEGA CATACLYSM! Cat Blanc calls for his mega attack and snatches Miku's bow, breaking it. Miku, with fighting skills better than Saitama, flicks him, sending him flying, to the point he smacks onto a tree, denting it. This distraction gives Big Chill the huge advantage, as he manages to freeze Miku entirely. Big Chill flies over to Soul and Rook, transforming back into Lyon. They head off to find Cat Blanc, who is severly bleeding from Miku's major attack. They see Cat Blanc, badly wounded. (Rook): You look awful! Do you want us to heal you up? (Cat Blanc): I'm fine! Go on without me... I need the rest I desire! Lyon, Rook and Soul head off, leaving Cat Blanc to die a horrible, slow and painful death. The horns begin to blow; it was the feast. Charles Zenith teleports in, near the Cornucopia, with his mic, ready to speak. (Charles Zenith): Welcome to the feast! Mmm, yummy. The aim is to attend the feast, or not if you want, and eat as much as you desire, you are able to drink in this feast, and you're allowed to look at memoirs of people you have died trying to save you... The remaining contestants began walking to the Cornucopia, with stomachs rumbling in starvation. Lyon walks to the Cornucopia, confusing Charles Zenith. (Charles Zenith): Excuse me, Lyon Moreton... (Lyon): You can just call me Benzarro85 (Charles Zenith): Right, Benzarro... Where is Ben Tennyson? (Lyon): He's gone, sir! Charles Zenith laughs and teleports away, upsetting Lyon completely, but Lyon knew he had to accept the fact that Ben has died, so he walks into the Cornucopia and sits besides Soul, who's plate is covered in meat. (Mangle): Go on, Lyon! (Toy Chica): Tuck in! Lyon grabs himself a bowl and cutlery. He then proceeds to get the food he wants to eat. Unknowingly, he pours in some wine into two cups, mistaking it for apple and blackcurrent juice. He walks back to the table and sits down beside Soul, who has devoured all the gammon possible. (Lyon): I got us some apple and blackcurrent juice, Soul He passes the cup to Soul and smiles. (Soul): Thanks! One day ago, Ciel and Saitama were killed by Miku. Miku and Luka had fled after Luka took Ciel and Saitama's stuff. Saitama gets up and grabs Ciel's bandages and wraps them on his waist, keeping him alive. Saitama runs away in hopes of getting revenge on Miku and Luka for killing Ciel. A few hours go by, and Ben was seen as Ghostfreak, attacking Mistress Fortune and Cat Blanc, but he didn't want to intervene, but instead, he continued running away. Within a few hours, Saitama's wounds were healed, and he was still in search for Miku and Luka. Saitama sees Cat Blanc escaping, but doesn't proceed to interfere. (Cat Blanc): Enough! My team member has died thanks to Ben Tennyson; would you guys help me on killing him? Saitama gasps in shock and runs in search for Ben Tennyson, who was fighting off Nicole and Gumball somewhere else. Ben was in the form of Rocks, and created a massive earthquake which badly damaged Nicole and Gumball in the process. Saitama runs up, interrupting the battle. (Rocks): Who are you? (Saitama): My name is Saitama, and I have come to tell you something extremely important, Ben Tennyson. (Rocks): What is it? Saitama tells him the situation what is going on. Rocks transforms back into Ben and tells Nicole and Gumball that he'll hope to meet them again soon. They shake hands, and leave. Ben, who is now aware of Cat Blanc's plan on killing him, stays hidden, in hopes of staying alive. A few hours are skipped, and the poisonous gas has approached Ben's team. (Soul): Umm, guys? We might have a problem. Ben and the rest turned around to see it, but as Ben sees everyone evacuate, Ben quickly transforms into Terraspin and creates a tornado which gets rid of the desctructive gas, which was supposed to kill him on that timeline where he was supposed to die. Lyon and Soul are happily drinking wine, still mistaking it for juice, until the Omnitrix vanishes from Lyon's wrist. Lyon knew, that Ben was still alive. Ben walks in through the doors and sits on an empty seat, next to Rook. (Lyon): How is this possible? We saw you die (Ben): I think it was something to do with Paradox going back in time and telling Saitama about what was going to happen. (Lyon): But how did you survive the poisonous gas, when we saw you die? (Ben): Again, time travel. But the alternate reality mumbo jumbo made me live a second life. (Lyon): But that's impossible. Charles Zenith teleports in and finds Ben, alive. Furious, he teleports away. Ben finds some chilli fries and grabs the entire thing. He smells the flavour and devours it entirely. Lyon, still confused, thinks on what to do. Paradox teleports in (Professor Paradox): don't suppose you want to re-write the story, Lyon? (Lyon): Yeah. I need to know what's truly going on. Professor Paradox opens a portal and walks in, Lyon follows along, while Soul was paying attention to his food. They travelled to a day before the entire situation took place, also known as: "The time before Ben and Rook went to the Hunger Games". Paradox and Lyon stay behind, while Ben and Rook were sitting down in Mr. Smoothy. (Professor Paradox): Here we are, we've arrived to the beginning of this situation. (Lyon): But why did we travel back to the start of the story? I didn't write this down anywhere... (Professor Paradox): Of course you did, that's why the story is getting re-written. Paradox and Lyon walk up to Ben and Rook, confusing the two. (Ben): Professor Paradox? What's going on? (Professor Paradox): We're here because you're about to go to The Hunger Games; we're here to stop it, preventing everything. (Ben): No way. Is this true? (Professor Paradox): It would've been if I didn't interfere with the main timeline. Ben thinks thoroughly, rethinking the entire situation. Ben understands the process. (Ben): i'm guessing this is one of Zenith's other schemes so he can put us on a show, whether we die, or stay alive. (Lyon): The chance of you dying was actually one reality of the three; luckily for us, we're stopping this from happening! Charles Zenith teleports in and sees Paradox and Lyon, time travelling to stop this from occuring. (Charles Zenith): What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be participating in the Hunger Games, Lyon? (Lyon): No, I didn't decide to go through this torture of events. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Bloxx and attempts to trap Zenith in a lego dome. Zenith teleports out of it, and telelports behind him. Zenith kicks Bloxx, but Rook grabs out his Proto-TOOL and shoots at Zenith. Zenith uses his powers, causing Bloxx to transform back, and Rook's Proto-TOOL to run out of charge. Annoyed, Ben dials the Omnitrix again, but this time, Ben transforms into Arctiguana and freezes Zenith. Zenith quickly teleports, causing Arctiguana to freeze Rook instead. (Arctiguana): Sorry, Rook! Lyon turns to face Paradox, who calmly watches the fight. (Lyon): Should I interfere? (Professor Paradox): If you insist on getting yourself killed, then sure, go ahead! Lyon decides to use his brain, but with whatever luck he got, he was powerless from the start. Arctiguana attempts to freeze Charles Zenith, but this time, Arctiguana freezes his leg, trapping him in the meantime. Paradox and Lyon head off to another portal, which leads to the arena. Shocked and confused, everyone walked back a few paces. (Professor Paradox): Nothing to be afraid of, you're getting free from this madness. Paradox sends Lyon back into his own time, while he sorts out the contestants, except Ben and Rook. Paradox walks out with Lyon and Soul, noticing that they both live in the same time as Ben Prime. Arctiguana transforms back into Ben, while Rook puts his Proto-TOOL back on his shoulder. (Professor Paradox): And for that, we're done! (Lyon): I'm glad that we're no longer trapped inside that ridiculous arena. (Professor Paradox): Benjamin, may I have a word? Ben walks over to Paradox, confused. They walk off about a few paces (Professor Paradox): May I remind you, that you would've died attending the Hunger Games, there were a few complications between time, but the Lyon you saw there, entering the portal was the Lyon who wore your Omnitrix after you were dead in an alternate timeline. Luckily, everything's back to normal (Ben): So you're saying, I would've died attending the Hunger Games? (Professor Paradox): Indeed, which is why we went back in time and stopped that from happening. Ben turns around to see Lyon, holding Soul's hand. He smiles, thinking about what would the chances be if Lyon was a hero. Paradox walks back into his portal, but as he does this, Ben turns around (Ben): You're not staying? (Professor Paradox): Of course not. I've got many things to do in the future, present, and past of course. Cheerio! Paradox leaves, while his portal closes afterwards. The other remaining contestants were still standing around, waiting for Ben to do something in return. (Cat Blanc): Should you help us with sending us home? (Ben): Not at all! I'll help you transform to normal. Ben transforms into Alien X and uses his powers to turn Cat Blanc and Mistress Fortune back into Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their miraculouses began to flash, they are about to change back. (Ladybug): Finally, I'm no longer akumatized. (Cat Noir): Marinette? I mean, Ladybug? It was you the entire time? (Ladybug): Yes; Hawk Moth akumatized me when I was still Ladybug... (Cat Noir): How did he akumatize you? Why were you angry? (Ladybug): I wasn't angry, I was upset. I was upset because I knew that you loved Ladybug more than me (Cat Noir): But you are Ladybug (Ladybug, transforming back into Marinette): I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you'll chose Ladybug over me, or even worse, chose Kagami over me... (Cat Noir, transforming back into Adrien): You know I wouldn't do that, m'lady. (Marinette): What you're doing isn't working, Chaton Adrien sighs in disappointment, while Marinette walks off. (Adrien): Marinette, wait! Adrien runs after Marinette, still walking away. The scene switches to Ben, Rook, Lyon and Soul, staring at them both in confusion. Marinette and Adrien turn to face the four, embarrassed. (Ben): Maybe I should send them back to their homes now. Ben transforms into Clockwork and creates portals for people who don't live in the same timeline as Ben and Rook do. They walk in, while Lyon and Soul stay put. After the portal closes, Clockwork transforms back into Ben, and walks back over to Mr. Smoothy. (Rook): Ben, wait! Rook runs over to Ben, while Lyon and Soul watch. They then look at each other and smile. They hold hands for the second time, as they head off home. At Marinette and Adrien's timeline, Hawk Moth walks back into his lair. (Hawk Moth): Marinette still feels upset about what has happened between her and my son; her second akumatization will just have to wait. As Hawk Moth begins laughing psychotically, the windows begin to close, ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Professor Paradox *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Mistress Fortune (first appearance) *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Cat Blanc (first appearance) *Gumball Watterson (first appearance) *Nicole Watterson (first appearance) *Tyler Bowman (first appearance) *Kevin Reynolds (first appearance) *Tikki (first appearance) *Plagg (first appearance) *Star-Lord (first appearance) *Drift (first appearance) *Lyon Moreton (first appearance) *Soul Stanford (first appearance) *Saitama (first appearance) *Ciel Phantomhive (first appearance) *Toy Chica (first appearance) *Mangle (first appearance) *Mordecai (first appearance) *Rigby (first appearance) *Hatsune Miku (first appearance) *Megurine Luka (first appearance) *Jeffree Star (first appearance) *Nikita Dragun (first appearance) Villains *Charles Zenith *Hawk Moth (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben Timeline 1: The Timeline where Ben dies in front of Lyon, Soul and Rook *Ghostfreak *Feedback *Big Chill Timeline 3: The Timeline Where Ben is still alive/The Prime Timeline *Ghostfreak (flashback) *Feedback (off-screen) *Rocks (off-screen transformation; flashback) *Big Chill (off-screen) *Terraspin (flashback; used to destroy timeline 1 and timeline 2) *Bloxx *Arctiguana *Alien X *Clockwork By Lyon Timeline 2: Lyon 10 Omniverse begins *Echo Echo (intended alien was Gravattack; alternate timeline only) *Big Chill (off-screen transformation; alternate timeline only) Trivia *This entire episode is a crossover of many other cartoon shows such as: **Regular Show **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir **Black Butler **One Punch Man **SuperNoobs **The Amazing World of Gumball *This episode also contains characters from films such as: **Guardians of the Galaxy *This episode contains real life characters such as: **Lyon Moreton (Benzarro85/me) **Soul Stanford **Jeffree Star **Nikita Dragun *This episode consists of characters from famous games such as: **Project Diva Future Tone **Five Nights at Freddy's **Fortnite: Battle Royale Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Specials Category:Non-Canon Category:Episodes